LOVE HURTS
by sectumsempra394
Summary: is there a reason why sakura and sasuke arnt dating in the series maybe lets see...dedicated to my friend mersadezsakura and her love sasuke
1. be mine!

Ok here you go hope you all like it

Sakura and naruto were waiting at the bridge for sasuke and kakashi to get ready for a day of training

"hmm.. I wonder where sasuke is he usually isn't this late" sakura thought aloud

"sasuke sasuke… humph why wont she ever think naruto naruto" naruto thought in jealousy

Then sasuke started to walk up the bridge …but something was different about him

"SASUKE!!"

Sakura eyes widened at the sight of a very dressed up romantic looking sasuke

"sakura-chan do you mind if I talk to you for a second" sasuke said all serious like

"um sure sasuke-kun"sakura said

"**yes hes talking to me yay go sakura whoo hoo this** **rocks**" inner sakura said

"well do you ..umm.. wanna go on a date with me" sasuke said while scratching behind his head

Sakuras eyes widened to the point where she couldn't move them

"sure"sakura said shyly

"**alriiight**" screamed inner sakura

Sasuke and sakura walked off down the bridge forgetting all about the training

soon kakashi-sensei showed up

"hi"

Kakashi looked around to see only naruto with his mouth and eyes wide open staring off down the bridge

"hey naruto"

"oh hi kakashi sensei" naruto said with a jolt of reality perking back up

""have you seen sasuke and sakura it not like them to be late"

"umm they had to leave"

"well I cant to today's training with out all of you so I guess we will do it tomorrow…(more time to read my book he he he)" kakashi said

The next day sakura was walking down the street with a big smile on her face when she bumped into ino.

"what are you so happy about bill-board brow"

"well for your information …sasuke"

"SASUKE WHY SASUKE HE LIKES ME"

"well not anymore we're dating"

"WHAT!!!"

"that's right ino-pig so why don't you go date shikamaru"

"GRRRRRR YOU LITTLE………BILL-BOARD BROW"

"INO-PIG"

"BILL-BOARD BROW"

"humph you know what ino..pig…. I dont have time for you and your jealousy I have a date with sasuke"

"JEALOUSY!?!?!?" ino screamed as sakura walked of to the famous konoha picnic and parade

Soon sakura saw sasuke over on a bench watching the parade from afar looking quite bored

"SASUKE!!" sakura shouted

Sasuke put his arm up and slightly moved his hand in form of a wave hello

"don't you just love festivals"

"eh there ok.. id rather just sit here with you"

Sakura started to blush as he put his hand on hers while watching the parade

By the end of the night sakura was asleep on sasuke's shoulder food was scattered around where they were sitting and big bright fireworks were exploding in front of them. Sasuke of course was wide awake (hes a night person) watching the fireworks wish they would end. they were loud and annoying and pointless. if he wanted to see colors explode he'd look at artwork, he didn't need the noise.

About an hour later sakura and sasuke were asleep together on the bench with no one around for miles.

By the time sasuke woke up sakura was sitting on the bench wide awake

"good morning sleepy, you missed the most beautiful sunrise"

Sasuke mumbled a good morning getting up he had a big messy hairdo and his clothes were all wrinkled. He looked around only a few people were walking around doing chores and getting ready for the day.

"well sasuke I better walk you home so you can get ready for today"

He looked a sakura. Her hair was perfectly straight she had no wrinkles in her clothes and she smelled a fresh and a flower. but he didn't care he just wanted to go back to bed.

"well come on" sasuke looked up to see sakura standing in front of him with her hand out to help him get up. He grabbed her hand and got up they walked all the way across town to his little house.

"I guess ill see you later" sakura said as she waved good bye

"yeah" sasuke said as he went inside

By the time he got to his bed the phone rang.

"hello' he answered

"sasuke get to the bridge we have training today since you decided to skip yesterday I already informed naruto and ill be call sakura next so get ready and get to the bridge" kakashi said in a scolded kind of hurried voice

"ill be right there" sasuke said as he hung up the phone

"man I cant get any piece and quiet" sasuke thought to himself as he walked to the bridge

As he got to the bridge with his hands in his pockets like always, there was sakura hitting naruto on the probably because he said something stupid again. Sasuke grinned at the sight of naruto getting his ass kicked.

"SASUKE" sakura yelled as she ran down the bridge to greet him

"hey" sasuke said in a plain sortof happy kind of way

They waited and waited and waited and then after 3 hours of waiting kakashi finally shows up

"yo, sorry Iwas late I got lost on the road of life"

But no one was paying attention sakura was talking to sasuke and naruto was running around like a maniac trying to get sakura to notice him.

"guys" kakashi said in a stern yet loud voice

Everyone looked up to see kakashi looking down at his book

"finally" naruto screamed

I hope you liked it even though it had spelling mistakes I type really fast so I mess up a lot


	2. departure

Hey heres the second chappie if anything is ooc tell me ok but I think its pretty good I may have some spelling mistakes though because I type really fast

"finally" naruto screamed

"calm down naruto" kakashi said in a stern voice "alright lets get started"

The all went to the training grounds and of course naruto chose sasuke to battle first

"I'm not gonna lose to you" he yelled

"hmmph your such a loser im not going to fight someone who isn't up to my level"

"auuurrggghh"

Naruto headed straight for sasuke but sasuke just dodged it like it was a leaf.

"your so weak your gonna bring the whole team down god your such a loser"sasuke said

"stop trying to hurt sasuke naruto" sakura yelled as she ran over to sasuke

For about 12 hours kakashi helped naruto with his chakra control while sasuke and sakura practiced throwing kunei.

"alright I think were donr for today" kakashi said

The sun was going down and sasuke was walking sakura home when they got to the front door sasuke pulled sakura toward him and planted his lips on hers. the kiss lasted about 40 seconds and then he let go

"im leaving tomarrow"

Sakura eyes widened and her smile turned into a frown

"whay ..why …where are you going" sakura said as she started to cry

"I have to go with kakashi to find itachi"

"please take me with you I want to go please don't leave"saskura said as she cried

Sasuke hugged her

"im sorry but I have to do this alone its too dangerous"

"but don't you remember what happened last time ..he hurt you I wont let that happen again" she yelled as she cried even harder

He squeezed her tight and a few tears rolled down his cheeks

"im sorry but ill be back soon"

Little did sasuke and sakura know on the roof top across from her house a man was watching

"foolish little brother you think youll beat me you are wrong"itachi said

Kisame lifted his hat"should we attack now"

"no.. lets wait I have a better plan"itachi said

Sasuke lifted his arms and gave a kiss goodbye to sakura.

Sakura still had tears rolling down her face but she stopped balling her eyes out.

That night sakura couldn't sleep she could not stop thinking about sasuke and if he was going to be ok then she made up her mind

"that's it" she said "im going to follow sasuke I just cant leave him like that"

The next day sasuke and kakashi were at the front gate getting ready to leave

"ok sasuke you sure you want to do this right now"kakashi asked

"yes I don't have time to train the more time it takes the more itachi gets stronger as well"sasuke replied while clenching his hand in a fist

Sakura was watching from a roof top about 3 ft away

Then sasuke and kakashi started to walk out of the village. Sakura gave them a 30 second head start so she wouldn't be caught so easily and so quickly.

Hey hope you liked it next chappie will be up soon


	3. a cry for help

Here you go the 3rd chappie mann I want to write it all the way to the end …………to bad

Kakashi and sasuke left at 5 in the morning so they could make it to the sound village. That's where sasuke heard itchai was little did he know instead of them following itachi itachi was following them. Sakura was right behind them and was getting quite tired of following them

"are they ever going to stop" she thought as she followed them deeper into the forest

Then finally after hours and hours of traveling they took a break to have lunch

Sakura was close in the bushes eating a rice ball (thats all she could carry) when she heard a noise. Then the noise went away she just blew it off and thought it was a squirrel. But little did she know a dark figure was watching over her

Right now they were in still in the land of fire and they still had a few hours to go.

Sakura heard sasuke getting up she looked over and sasuke and kakashi were getting ready

"what already I just ate one rice ball…oh well"

She got up and got her things together and started after them

Sasuke knew someone was following them but they didn't seem like a threat so he just blew them off

Finally at 7 at night they made it into the first town in the village hidden in the sound.

It was a dry dusty old town with hardly and places to eat and barely and people. Yet there were a lot of poor homeless people.

"we'll stay here for tonight" kakashi said as he looked around town

"fine with me" sasuke said in a tired voice

There was only one hotel in the whole town and it was very low maintenance but it would have to do. Sasuke and kakashi had room 134 and sakura had room 133 it was lucky they were so close. Sasuke went straight to bed so he could get up really early but he was rudly awakened by kakashi to see if he wanted dinner

"sasuke before you go to bed you should have dinner first it will build up your strength for tomarrow" kakashi said

"Fine" Sasuke said in a grumpy sluggish voice

While sasuke ate his dinner in the next room over sakura was getting ready for dinner then bed she really didn't want to unpack just incase sasuke had to leave but while she was in bed all she could to was over hear sasukes and kakashi conversation.

"not to be straight forward but are you positively sure you want to go through with this"

"im sure im not coming back till I kill him"

"are you sure because I could train you more make you stronger so next time you can defeat him with more power"

"yes im positively sure"

Sakura just sat there looking up at the ceiling feeling horrible about her self she had a family someone to watch over her when she was down but naruto and sasuke they had no one their family's were gone she just wanted to go to sleep but the guilt just kept beating her up inside.

About 3 room away itachi and kisame were making there plans on how to trap sasuke.

"ok are you ready"

"this has been what I have been waiting for he has finally gotten stronger I could tell last time we fought now all he needs to do is open the Mangekyou Sharingan and it will be a real battle"

"do you think this will help"

"o this plan wont fail his mengekyou sharigan is the ultimate weapon and it is used greatly in battle this plan will trigger it"

"ok then lets go"

As midnight came around everone was sound asleep sasuke was on the bed all curled up in a ball, kakashi was on a chair next to a lamp with the come come paradise on his chest and sakura was sleeping soundly when she heard a crash. She jolted up but nothing was there. She laid back down but in an isteant a hand gebbed her she screamed and then the hand covered her mouth. Sasuke jolted up when he heard the scream then heard a second scream he ran out to the hallway and found out the scream came from the next room. He bolted in side all he saw was sakura being pulled out of the window by a dark figure in a cloak with red clouds.

"itachi!!"sasuke said


	4. the battle

Chappie 4 is ready for reading hope you like it ..oh and if you have a problem with my spelling then you can go fall in a ditch because you're a freak who has to have everything perfect

"SAKURA!!" sasuke yelled as he hoped out the window forgetting that he left kakashi asleep at the hotel

He chased after this mysterious man all the way to a old broken down building. Sasuke walked inside cautiously.

"ITACHI…COME OUT I KNOW YOU'RE HERE…………..FIGHT ME" sasuke yelled to the empty space around him

Sasuke started searching everywhere until he got to a room with blood on the door

"sakura" sasuke said in worry

He opened the door and there was itachi sitting in a chair

"foolish little brother I'm surprised you found me so quickly"

"give her back"

"oh I cant do that"

"you want me to fight you right"

"that and kisame never told me where he took her…but its your own fault foolish little brother you went searching for me so early since we fought haven't you learned your lesson"

"I will not lose to you this time you will die"

"foolish brother you think you can defeat me you are truly weak"

Sasuke went straight for itachi but he bent sasukes arm back like it was nothing

"youll have to do better than that if you wish to defeat me"

"I will kill you my own way I will not kill my closest friend"

"if you do not you will never defeat me"

"we'll just see about that"

Up on the top floor sakura was laying on the bed unconscious with kisame watching her.  
Her eyes slowly opened to see kisame asleep in a chair. she quietly got up and left the room in search of sasuke.

Sauke was going after itachi throwing shuriken and kunai at him. Then he pulled out a sword sasuke got control of his chakra and was forming chidori when itachi sung his sword it missed and sasuke went straight for itachi.

"you know chidori wont work on me"

But this time it was different his sharigan was different it was spiraling like itachis it had 3 comas in it like itachi. It was the **Mangekyou****Sharingan. Itachi chuckled.**

**"finally he has unleeashed the Mangekyou****Sharingan this will be fun" he thought **

**Sasuke attakced with his chidori but of course it didn't work but that didn't matter anymore his mangekyou sharingan was what he should be using after all.**

**"DIE … YOU WILL DIE NOW" sasuke yelled as he looked straight at itachi **

**Itachi was taken to sasukes other realm he was attacked to sasukes atvantage and itachi could not get out. Sasuke was cutting him to pieces wit his own sword piece by piece itachi was getting weaker but of course not weak enough because he also had the Mangekyou****Sharingan but sasuke didn't know that.when sasuke let go and let itachi out of his realm itachi fell and sasuke knew he hurt him he just didn't know how badly**

**Well there you go and I'm serious about the spelling I don't really care if I spell incorrectly unless you're my English teacher don't correct me or be rude about it **


	5. i would die for you

Here you go one more chappie after this and it will be over. And to let you know I don't know how to spell the name of kakashi's dog

Kakashi woke up at 9 am to find that sasuke wasn't in his hotel all he left was his shirt (that means he has no shirt on). Kakashi could not find him anywhere he asked people all over town but no one was able to tell him where he was. So he summoned paccuun to help. He gave paccuun the shirt sasuke left behind and told him to find sasuke.

"right" said paccuun

"then lets get going" kakshi saod as they leapt into the streets of the town.

sasuke knelt down and grabbed a kunai out of his pouch he went down to stab itachi. But then itachi grabbed his sword and in an instant stabbed sasuke through the heart. Sasuke spat up blood and fell to the floor. knowing he was still alive itachi took his sword and went toward sasuke he swung his sword but out of no where a kunai flew and knocked the sword out of his hand

"get away from him" sakura yelled standing in the door way

she looked down at the bloody sasuke.

"sasuke" sakura said while trying extremely hard not to cry

"you are itachi correct"

Itachi nodded his head

"don't try to fight me it will be an even greater loss you are no match for me foolish little girl"

Sakura didn't care she lunged straight for itachi and threw kunai and more kunai until she was all out. itachi took a step towards her she took a step back

Then she ran over to sasuke

"s-s-sakura" sasuke said still couching up blood

"sasuke" sakura said as she started to cry

"run while you still can get out of h-here"sasuke said as the last bit of blood left his mouth

"I love you" sakura said "please don't die …don't die ….dont…."

She put her hand on sasukes cheek and he put his hand on hers

"I love you t-t-toooo"sasuke said with is last breath

Tears rolled down sakura face as sasukes body went limp. Then she stood up and turned around but just as she did she saw kisames sword coming at her. her first instinct was to duck so she did. But the sword can back around a second time this time hitting her square in the stomach she flew across the room and smacked into a wall. Now kisame walked over to her unconscious body and took one swing and hit her in the back thus killing her in an instant. Itachi chuckled

"what a delicious sight lets go" itachi said as he and kisame lept out of the building leave both dead bodies there

"I think he went into this building" paccuun said as he and kakashi ran in

Kakashi opened about 10 rooms until he saw sasuke body in the next one.

"im too late" kakashi said with a saddened expression on his face

"sakura" paccuun said

Kakashi looked over at the wall to she sakuras body against it

"she's dead as well" kakashi said

He picked both of them up and put them side by side

"paccuun ho forward we need medical nins here stat"

I know its sad but …well I guess I cant say anything but it is vert sad


	6. i wish it were me

The last chappie here you go

Every one of the rookie nine knew that sasuke went out with kakashi except naruto. while walking through town ino shikamaru and chouji spotted about 3 medical ninja leaving town.ino right away started to run towards the entrance to the village. Shikamaru and chouji soon followed. hinata and neji were practicing at the hyuuga main house when they saw 2 medical nin and 1 anbu black ops head toward the entrance to the village hinata lefty first (she wasn't training she made tea). Kiba was walking akamaru with shino next to him when they spotted 4 more medical nins. Lee and tenten were training in the woods when they saw 3 anbu black ops and 2 medical nins fly threw the sky they soon followed by the time lee and ten tne go there ino shikamaru chouji neji hinata kiba and shino were all standing at the gate watching the rest of the anbu black ops and medical ninja leave the village

"is it sasuke… is it" said ino in a panicked voice

"I don't know" said tenten

"what do you think happened" kiba asked

Shino shrugged

"hey where's sakura"ino exclaimed as she looked around

Everyone looked around but couldn't find sakura

Kakashi waited by both sasuke's and sakura's side and in about 10 minutes 15 medical nin and 4 anbu black ops entered the room. They looked at the bodies.

"I got them here as fast as I could" paccuun said as he walked in between there legs and into the room

"it's too late" kakashi said "their dead"

The medical nin brought in 2 stretchers and put sakura on one and sasuke on the other.

The anbu questioned kakashi

"what happened here" Anbu 1 asked

"I was late but I saw two men in cloaks with red clouds on them I assume it was itachi and his partner kisame" kakashi exclaimed still looking like it was all his fault

"alright you heard him lets go tell tsunade-sama" the main anbu said

The medical nin left right after the anbu

Then kakashi and paccuun

Back at the village entrance the rookie nine were still waiting for the med nin to return then neji spotted something in the distance

"I see them they are coming with stretchers"

The medical nin jumped of a tree and landed on the ground two stretchers in there hands one with sasuke and one with sakura the medical nin past ino in a instant but in that instant she saw sakuras pale face

"sakura!!"ino screamed

then she saw kakashi enter the village

She ran up to him all you could she was kakashi shake his head in sorrow and hear ino shriek in agony

Ino walked back crying

Then she fell to her knees and sobbed all the rookie nine ran to help her.

"what happened" shikamaru asked very shocked

"t-t-t-they" she stuttered

"they what" tenten asked

"they d-d-didn't m-m-make it" she sniffled and started to ball her eyes out again

"you mean…..there……..dead" shikamaru said in shock

Naruto was walking in the village when he noticed he didn't see any of the rookie nine around so he started to look finally he found them all gathered in a group except sakura and sasuke but he did see ino balling her eyes out

"what happened …where's sakura and sasuke" naruto asked

Ino started to cry even harder

"no…you don't mean …no…no..it cant be" naruto took a few steps back in disbelief

"WHERE'S SASUKE" naruto screamed then he ran away

Lee hinata and shikamaru ran after him leaving the rest to cope with this painful death

They found naruto on the roof of his house as sad as could be before crying

"n-naruto" hinata stuttered

Naruto looked up to see shika lee and hinata helping him cope with this

"n-naruto it'll be ok"

"why..why did this have to happen why did sasuke leave why didn't he tell me I was going to be the one to defeat him and then himself gets killed" naruto said trying ot hold back his tears

"and sakura she had to go with him she had to love him and now…." Naruto tried as hard as he could to hold back his tears but a few slipped out

Hinata leaned over and laid her head on naruto's shoulder

"i-im sorry n-naruto"

The next day a funeral was held in sakura and sasuke's honor. Both sakura and sasuke were buried with there hands holding one another. Every single ninja even ninja that were visiting came to the funeral. Everyone was dressed in black and memories started to pour back into konoha of sasuke and sakura. Ino remembered her childhood with sakura and how they became rivals because of sasuke. Naruto remembered his rivalry with sasuke and his love for sakura. The rest remembered little things like being called up to the front of the class room and picking genin teams and practicing until they were out of breath.

Kakashi was late as usual he paid a visit to obito's grave. Then the funeral started

"we are here today to honor uchiha sasuke and haruno sakura for there great effort to protect each other and this village from the akatsuki …the funeral will begin now"

All the rookie nine put two roses one white one red (for sasuke and sakura) buy the coffin and went back to the other groups of ninja. You could here in the background sobbs of sorrow and forgiveness for what happened in the past. A tear streamed down naruto's face as he left the funeral the rest walked away sad as could be before crying. This was a sad day for konoha. Especially for naruto because from now on he and kakashi would never be the same their team had been destroyed torn apart and will never be the same.

Well my story is done tell me how you like it I cried while writing it lol but yeah please review


End file.
